Truth Behind the shadows
by Horori no Nekura
Summary: A spinoff story of BLEACH. The story revolves with a certain shinigami Kuroro who was sent with a team to investigate a certain uncovered plot that endagered soul society's safety. Don't worry the old characters are still here, theyre not goners for sure.
1. Chapter 1

**_Note: This story happened 10 years after the main plot of the original BLEACH timeline. Some old characters would be still be in action in the story, but not all of them._**

Introduction

It all began 5 years ago, when I was still under Capt. Kuchiki Byakuya's 6th division of the Gotei 13. My name is Yurusaki Kuroro, and this is my story. For months I was assigned to the living world to search for five criminals, including my friend Kanakuro Sato who made a terrible crime against the soul society and deserted. My order was to look for his whereabouts and investigate his involvement of the incident... then capture him and bring him back to soul society.

The incident happened one day, a plot that was made in destroying soul society was uncovered and Kanakuro Sato who was my friend was one of them and then escaped with the others who betrayed us. There were rumors spread that he was on the living world, and then a team was sent to the living world... I, Kujirou Seta, and Kairi Yura were ordered to investigate of hiw whereabouts and then inform the soul society and wait for further orders.

We were given six months to investigate and it was two months that passed already. Me and the others undercovered as students in a certain school in Japan. It was a peaceful place but still we continued our work, hoping that we could find answers and find the truth about Sato's involvement within the failed plot.

**_ARC 1 Returning Memories_**

**Chapter 1: The Incident**

_The Day of the Incident: Three months ago_

A special investigation was done within the whole 13 squads, it was weeks later since the plot was discovered. I heard that their leader was named Gatt Fujin... I never known of his position in the 13 squads or what squad he belong but I hear that he was quite powerful. They were arrested along with the others who came with them and because of this the whole soul society was alarmed. Now the leaders were captured things might have calmed down now...

Three days later, after the investigation started Sato came by to my house and visited me. It was night and there we have a small talk, regarding about the rebellion. While we were talking I felt uneasy but ignored it and continued to listen. Then suddenly Sato spoke of something about the failed plot and said, "It's just getting all started, anyway why not join us Kuroro? With your help, I am sure that this plan woud run out smoothly..."

"Sato... you, you're just kidding are you?" I asked him in reply.

Sato smiled at me and said, "Hahahaha, you're still naive Kuroro... if I hadn't joined them, then why would I tell you this at first place!" then he tapped my shoulder and continued, "C'mon we could do much together... with our skills and power, we could surpass anyone we could obtain power through Gatt who was too incorporated with the Huerco Mundo in this plot... You could not do better here, so join us we could obtain more if we would join them." He smiled, thinking that I would agree.

I pushed him away and then stood up and tried to draw my zanpakuto, "Sato, you... I never thought that you would be a part of this shamelessness! Go home before I could kill you!"

"Shamelesness? Cut the crap Kuroro... you just do not undestand do you? What wouldwe get if we remain here and then be obedient to their so-called laws and justices? I want to become powerful, and that is by Gatt who promised me to become stronger..." He said.

"I won't, that's my final answer... leave, before I kill you!" I yelled at him angrily.

"C'mon Kuroro... I am sure that you wouldn't ignore your friend's request don't you?" He smiled to me and continued, "And if you won't, then I'll have to kill you here..." He draws his sword and then pointed at me, "You only have two options, to die here as a weakling, or go with me and become stronger? There's nothing waiting for you here... now come with me and let us become strong!!!"

"Stronger? No thanks!" I replied.

"Then, there's no choice... I'll have to draw swords in order for you to change your desicion..." He said and then started to attack me.

However I dodged by using flash step technique and then tried to slash him at his back, he parried my attack with his sword and then kicked me in the stomach that forced me out of my house.

"This is the last time that I would ask you Kuroro, come with me or die?" He asked me again.

"I said I won't!" I tried to attack him by thrusting my sword with my both hands grasping the blade at his heart. However he used parried it and kicked me, I was hit in the wall and then it crumbles down on me then he went near.

"Pitiful thing..." He said and then tried to thrust his blade on me. Suddenly he faced left noticing that someone was coming to our way, and then returns his zanpakuto. "Remember Kuroro that this is not our last meeting, I am dissapointed in you...in your sense of pride and justice. However the next time that I will see you... I will not sheath my sword anymore and pity you, because for the next time I will see you... I will consider you as my mortal enemy!"

He ran away before he could get spotted by the people who were coming on this way. Then they arrived, they were from the 8th division there I lost my consciousness. When I woke up I was already in the hadquarters of the 4th squad... I saw Kairi Yura, my childhood friend who was from the 9th squad. I asked her of what happened and then said that I was found unconscious in the crumbled wall.

"What about Sato, where is he?" I asked her.

She became silent for a while and said, "She escaped with Gatt and the traitors, I find it unbelievable though... but why?" She said sadly and continued. "The traitors who escaped were about 5, they were Gatt Fujin, Yamato Sejiro, Raijin Takamoto, Kanakuro Sato and lastly was Tarou Geki."

"Yo! Wasup lame bodied vegetable?" Seta teased as he went into the room.

"Hi, fish-breathed green headed mushroom!" I replied to him as looking to his hairstyle in which I messed up the other day.

"Heheheh, you have some time in laughing at me... now it's time for pay back!" He said.

"Stop it you two!" Yura yelled at us both.

The three of us became silent for a moment and then again Seta and I glared at each other again. Yura, hit us both and then said, "Will you guys grow up!?"

"Anyway, what where you two talking?" Seta asked me.

"Like I would tell you... moron." I replied at Seta.

"Do you like to be hurt again eh? Wana try some beating?" He asked.

Yura punched us both in the face, "Stop it already both of you!" she yelled and then she continue our discussion. "Anyway... about Sato, I know that he have some reason behind this. I know that he wouldn't betray his friends and abandon us."

That day I never believed that Sato would do such thing however, I realized something that day... I'll never forgive you Sato for betraying my trust, and betraying us... your comrades. I am sure that you won't get unpunished by this... I'll be the one to finish you... Kanakuro Sato!

**_ To be continued..._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Silent Day**

_Human world, Two days later_

It seems like everything is normal, still the same ordinary day that keeps on repeating. The class is been boring lately so I decied to take a look outside in our window, while looking outside I suddenly saw a hollow who was chasing a girl who died from a car accident yesterday. The class was still going on that time and I have to keep a low profile or else my cover would be blown. I stood up and then asked permission to go to the toilet.

"I won't allow you, now go back to your chair and wait until my class is over!" Our teacher said.

"Please ma'am I could not hold it anymore..." I pretended like I can never hold it.

"Geez... be back after 3 minues okay?" She said.

"I'm glad that my acting worked, but still... three minutes?" I said to myself and then said, "Yes ma'am!" Then I rushed outside and then removed my soul from my gigai... there I saw the hollow which is as huge as a two floor building.

"Three minutes would not be enough for this one..." I said to myself and drawed my zanpakuto and slashed the hollow in it's arms and cut it. The hollow screamed out of pain and then faced me and attacked. I dodged its attack and counter attacked with a slashed with my zanpakuto in it's abdomen.

"It's no good, I can't defeat it by myself..." I said and suddenly remembered what Sato told me months ago, "If you're going to stay in such a pathetic place, you're not going to become stronger... Come with me and let's find our strengths together." His voice echoed to my mind as if he was just speaking to me yesterday.

I shouted out of anger and then slashed the hollow again in it's left arm and cut it. The hollow suddenly dissapeared and then there I saw the girl who was shocked and went to her. I tried to budge him but she did not move even how much I force her.

Suddenly the hollowed appeared at our back and started to attack again, I managed to block the first attack but I was hit on it's second one... I was blown away along with my soul slayer. Lying on the ground, I could not reach my soul slayer which was inches away from me and then the hollow was moving closer to me. Then hollow screamed and charged towards me and tried to attack me, however it was attacked by someone by a zanpakuto and then dissapeared. The two then arrived and were already in their shinigami form.

"You're way too late... Yura, Seta!" I sighed out relief and then tried to stand up by myself.

"Don't push yourself too much Kuroro..." Seta said.

I replied to him and said, "Wow, you've been quite nice to me today Seta?"

"Shadup, that's none of your business crybaby! Anyway we do not have time quarrel" He replied.

"Heh, you're right..." I replied and tried to stand up. However I was paralyzed by the damage that I had taken by the Hollow's attacks but still tried to move. The hollow appeared again in front of us and then screamed. I still tried to move however I was completely paralyzed.

Yura stopped me and said, "Leave this to us... You done much already." then she draws her zanpakuto and rushed towards the hollow and slashed at it's feet. The hollow was stumbled and then Seta released his Zanpakuto in it's intial form and said. "Return... Air Glider!!!"

Sato's Zanpakuto changed into a boomerang and cut the Hollow's left arm as it tries to crawl near us. Yura finished the hollow by slashing it in it's head and then defeated it, then she went to the girl who was chased by the hollow a while ago then performed the soul burial to her. After defeating the hollow, I was not paralyzed anymore and then thanked the two.

"Now things had settled here... hope that's the last one for today." Seta said.

I replied, "Were you ever listening to me!?"

"Anyway Kuroro, aren't you going back to the classroom now?" Yura asked me.

"Huh, how did you know anyway?" I said and then remembered that she was my classmate in the class.

"You're finished, Ms. Yuka will be mad at you again..." She teased.

"Aw, great!" I rushed back to the classroom, when I arrived no one was there. "I never thought that it took me that long..." I said and then suddenly I heard someones footsteps that was coming close behind me.

I noticed that it was Ms. Yuka, and then I was trembling of fear and said to myself, "No detention, no detention, no detention please!!!" When I faced her she was very mad and then I apologized, however she grabbed my head and then dragged me to detention room.

In detention she pushed me to the room and then shouted, "YOU STAY THERE, NO EXCUSES, NO TOILET AND LASTLY YOU GO HOME AT EXACTLY 6:00 PM!!!" She angrily shouted at me and then slammed the door.

Others who were at detention looked at me and then I silently went to the rear seat. I was really embarrased and then I was laughed at by the people in the room. Suddenly Ms. Yuka suddenly opened the door and entered and shouted to shut us up and then the whole classroom become quiet.

The others got back to what they are doing a while ago while others where just sitting and doing nothing in their seats. I stayed in my seat doing nothing and then stared outside the window, then I suddenly remembered about Sato and asked myself. "I wonder what Sato is doing right now?"

_Soul Society, Five Years Ago_

I first met the name Sato Kanakuro in the 1st class in the shinigami academy. I heard that he came from the 78th district of the Rukongai, he was always alone and everyone's eyes were cold at him. After class he always train by himself in the woods behind our school and I always pass by every after class and see him. However, one day while I was going home that time... I suddenly stopped and looked at him training and observing him.

Suddenly he stopped training and then said, "How long are you going to watch there?"

I showed up and then apologized. He faced me and walked towards me and said.

"You are Yurusaki Kuroro am I right?" then introduces himself to me, "I am Kanakuro Sato, I live in Rukongai... 78th district, I guess you know already."

"Yeah I know... so how is it like there?" I asked him.

He became silent all of a sudden and then turned his back. "...Worse than hell."

"Oh... I should have not asked, I apologize for asking." I apologized at him.

"It's fine actually, but I was glad that someone had talked to me seriously..." He replied to me and smiled as he faced me.

Our friendship started that day, and became best buddies since...

_Human world, 6:30 PM_

I did not know that I already asleep until Ms. Yuka woke me up, however I did not budge. Ms. Yuka was angry again and then yelled at me then hit me with a paper fan. When I woke up, I realized that it was already 6:30 PM and it was already dark. There I hurried up to pick my things and prepared to go.

Ms. Yuka suddenly asked me when I am about to go, "Kuroro-san, there's something I would like to ask you if you dont mind..."

"Yes ma'am what is it?" I asked her.

"Is there something that bothers you? You've been acting strange lately..." She asked.

I smiled and replied, "Oh, no ma'am it's just I am tired... I always sleep late you know, I have so much work to do. You know, part time jobs... heheheheh." I said.

"I saw you!" She said.

Upon hearing that I was shocked, that she might know of my secret as a shinigami. Seeing my face she suddenly laughed at me and then said, "You could not take a joke do you?" Then she smiled at me, "You do not have to push yourself hard..."

"Yes ma'am!" I replied.

There our conversation ended and then she left already, I was the only one in the room and decided to stay for a little bit longer. In the room I stared outside the window and watched the moon... "It is still the same... even in the living world."

**_To be continued..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**_Memory_**

"Kuroro, Kuroro wake up!" Yura woke me up, however I did not budge and continued to sleep. Yura placed a pail of hot water in my feet, I noticed that my feet was hot however ignored it and continued to sleep. However, it seems like it was too hot for me to bear so I tried to open my eyes and then noticed that there was something hot in my feet. I saw Yura who was smiling at me and then looked down and saw the pail of hot water in which my feet are drenched to it. I cried out of pain and I jumped off my bed and then rushed to the shower, there I washed my feet with cold water. When I felt better I rushed to my bedroom and then scolded Yura in placing a hot water in my feet.

Yura replied, "You seem to forget do you?" Then looked seriously on me.

I suddenly remembered and then asked her about the time, she pointed at the wall clock and then there it was already 9:00 A.M. I looked terrified where I was very late to my appointment that day. I hurried up in changing my clothes.

Yura asked me why I was in a hurry, then I replied, "It's none of your business..."

Yura smiled and teased me, "Is it your girl friend Kuroro?"

"No, it's not! Just mind your business ok?" I said and then was done preparing my things.

"Wow, that was quick... where are you going anyway? And why are you wearing such weird stuff?" She asked.

"Wearing what?" I replied and then noticed that there's something in my head. When I touched it, it was the head gear that I wore yesterday during my training and I forgot to remove. "Remember that the headgear would take for about twenty minutes to remove after you wore it." I remembered Urahara's words yesterday as I went to his place. "Great I will have to be late in our appointment again..." I said after.

After I removed the headgear I immediately rushed to school to do the make up class in which Ms. Yuka scheduled me to attend. As expected I was again late and then they already started the class, a chalked welcomed me as I entered to me in which Ms. Yuka threw on me. The whole class laughed at me and Ms. Yuka shut them by shouting at them. The whole class became silent and then Ms. Yuka said, "Your late again Mr. Kuroro... as a punishment of being late you'll have clean the trash the whole afternoon got it!? And no breaks, no excuses or whatsoever!"

"Y-yes, ma'am..." I said discreetly.

After the class I started to do the task which Ms. Yuka gave me... I worked the whole afternoon and finished to whole work by 2:30 P.M. and then went to Ms. Yuka to tell her that I am done already. I noticed that there was no one was there... the whole school was eerily silent. Something's wrong here and I decided to hide near the rear of our room and then released myself from my gigai. Then went outside, it seems to be normal but I feel something different in the atmosphere. Suddenly I felt something strange, like a reiatsu of a hollow but its weak and I could not determine properly.

A hollow suddenly appeared in front of me while I was walking in the courtyard outside our school, it was a huge one which has huge arms and feet. Then other hollows started to appear from the sky and there were numerous of them...

"How am I going to defeat them in such numbers?" I said and drawed my soul slayer.

"Cut them down, Kagemaru!" I released my soul slayer in it's first form and then transformed into a wide bladed sword, I immediately used it's ability to change its form into a bow and then shot the huge hollow in my front. However, it catched the arrow that I fired which was made of a powerful spiritual force and then crushed it in it's hands then rushed and attacks me. I immediately changed it's form back and then blocked it's attack. I counter attacked by slashing my soul slayer at it's head, but the hollow grabbed me and then threw me away. I was hit in a wall near the basketball court and tried to stand up.

"This is unlike yesterday that Yura and Seta and saved me... but this time it's different, I'll have to rely in my strength or else I would be done for." I stood up and then channeled my reiatsu to my slayer. I attacked the hollow by slashing it with the slayer that I enfused with energy by channeling my reiatsu to it... An explosion was created upon slashing my slayer to the hollow's arm as it tries to block itself from my attack. The hollow screamed out of pain and then vanished, I did not let my guard down for I know that it would reappear anytime.

It appeared at my back and then tried to grab me, I managed to evade it by rolling. "No good, it's too fast! I could not defeat it by this, got to think of a better plan... I could not surpass Sato if I'll remain like this, I got to think or I'll die!!!"

_Soul Society, One year ago..._

After finished the Shinigami academy, Sato and I who was one of the best students in class were immediately assigned to Capt. Saijin Komamura's 7th Division of Gotei 13. Sato was one rank higher than me when we entered. He was on the 14th seat while I was on the 15th, we were always on the same team whenever we were task to a mission.

I always envied Seta for he has much ability than I have. Maybe it's because of his secret training all by himself, but still he has more talent of being a shinigami than I have. In missions he is alway ahead of me in terms of abilities and survival in combat, of all of us his level is that of a lieutenant already... Since that day, I promised myself to become stronger and surpass him.

Months later, both of us were promoted he was promoted to the 3rd Division 3rd while I was on the 6th division 4th seat. He was way too far from me that day, and seems like it is impossible to surpass him but still I tried harder and harder.

Weeks after our promotion, we were sent on a mission to eradicate hollows in the living world and to investigate a strange spiritual distrubance that happened there. There four of us were sent of the mission, the two were from the 11th and 9th squad then me and Sato from the 3rd and 6th division...

Immediately we departed, we met a contact... a certain owner of a store. I heard he was a former Captain of the 12th squad named Urahara Kisuke. We stayed in his place for a while until the whole mission is complete. The two of us, from the 11th and and 9th squad went ahead of us to investigate while Sato and I were to wait until they come back.

It took them longer than expected so Sato and I decided to leave to search them out. As we continued to search for them in the city we suddenly felt their reiatsu which is very weak and seems like something happened to both of them and then located them. When we found them they were already bathed with blood and lying on the ground and saw a huge hollow in front of them. The hollows were too many and it seems like we are way too few for them, and worse are stronger for us to handle...

"How are we suppose to defeat those?" I asked Sato.

"Slash them with all your might!" Sato said.

"Are you nuts, they are way too powerful for us to handle Sato... let's go home and ask for reinforcements, I am sure that they will understand. Let's retreat for now!" I tried to convince him however he shooked his head and replied.

"Retreating is only for cowards... if you want to run, fine. But make sure that you would still have pride as a shinigami..." He said.

"It's not the matter of pride Sato, it's the matter of life... right now we cannot defeat them by ourselves! We need to ask for help in order to defeat them!" I yelled to him.

"Fine... you do things your way, while I do mine." He said and then drew his soul slayer. "Take the wounded back and then call help, I'll defeat them from here!" He suddenly said.

I nodded and said, "Okay, I'll be back and don't overdo it okay?"

He smiled and then pointed his slayer at the Hollow. When I left he already started to fight the Hollows by himself even he was overrun by them but he did not show fear and continued to fight.

I hurried to Urahara's place and carried the wounded in both of my shoulders, then arrived. I immediately have them treated and rested for a while. Suddenly Urahara went near to me and asked me something.

"Aren't you going to help your friend?"

I replied, "Yeah but I need to call help for now..." and then I stood up and tried to contact soul society. However, that time I was not able to get through and I could not contact soul society no matter how much I try.

"Damn... what should I do now?" I said.

"You need some help?" Jinta asked.

"Are you sure that you want to help us?" I asked.

"If it is help that you need then the two would be always here." Urahara said.

"Okay!" I said.

Then after some preparations we immediately went to Sato's location, as we continued to go I suddenly felt a powerful strange reiatsu and I suddenly stopped.

"Hey mister why did we stop?" Jinta asked.

"No, it's nothing..." I said and then continued on my way.

When we arrived, we saw Sato wounded and still holding his zanpakuto kneeling on the ground. Suddenly a powerful reiatsu suddenly bursts from Sato's body and then a mask started to show on his face.

He stood up and then held his zanpakuto and pointed to us, "Do not interfere!"

Then he suddenly dissapeared, suddenly fell down to the ground and died. He's faster and powerful than before as I observed from him that day. He savagely attacked the hollows showing a merciless face into them. After defeating them all, Sato suddenly helf the mask and then broke it with his hands and fell back to his knees. I immediately went down and asked him if he was alright.

"I'm alright... I just need some sleep." He said and passed out.

"He's just fine, he fatigued himself..." Jinta said.

_Human world, Present day..._

I stood up and then took my soul slayer, "I could not surpass Sato if I would remain like this..." I said and then transformed my slayer to it's bow form and attacked it. Then I immediately changed it's form and performed a flash step behind it, the hollow absorbed the arrow by blocking it with it's left arm but I manage to damage it by hitting it in the rear.

I was glad that I was able to do some damage then it tried to face me and attack. I noticed that it slow and took advantage of it. Then I finally slashed it's mask and then defeated it, I rested near the tree for a while then the people in the school started to appear. I'm glad to see that those people were alright, then I closed my eyes and slept.

**_To be continued..._**


End file.
